


只是一个待写的黄色脑洞

by Hayashi_L



Series: 黄色废料 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 是快新。KaiShin。我流ABO黄色脑洞，千万不要点进来。





	只是一个待写的黄色脑洞

**一句话概括：小别胜新婚，春梦变现实。**

 

我流ABO设定。  
私设发情期间隔两or三个月。Omega有专门生殖道，不在发情期可以打开生殖腔，但不会怀孕。←总之是为了方便sex。  
~~暂时不想写Mpreg情节，但是有时候会觉得在这种ABO世界里快新结婚生子也挺好的。（顺便衍生出一个伪奉子成婚的脑洞，不过就算真要写也是很久以后了……）~~  


 

Alpha快斗，Omega新一。

 

起因是快斗受邀出门演出（万能起因，感谢魔术师黑羽快斗），两人分别了一个多月吧这样。继续沿用万能设定，总之是快斗叕提前回家， ~~半夜三更爬上婚床。~~ 新一是面向右侧睡的，快斗就从身后搂着他，从背后搂着搂着，觉得这人做梦动静怎么这么大，还带喘的，然后凑前去一看，哟！然后就把人的春梦变成真的了……

这一个小片段有写过↓

 

黑羽快斗才刚躺下十来分钟，正酝酿着睡意，就听到身侧不安分的动静。

做噩梦了吗？

黑羽这么想着，翻过身子搂住同样面向右侧躺着的工藤，一下一下轻柔地啄吻着他的侧颈。

前些日子黑羽应邀去悉尼演出，两人小别了一阵子。难道在他不在的日子里，名侦探遇到了什么事吗？怎么会突然做噩梦？

黑羽正这么琢磨着，工藤便激烈地颤抖了一下，口中吐出细碎的低吟。

咦……这个发展怎么不太对？

黑羽疑惑地用右肘关节支起身子，却见爱人本该安分地搭在身前床上的左手探入了睡裤的腰缘，还在不时地动作着。

黑羽俯视着双目紧闭、前额浮出薄汗的工藤，饶有兴致地挑了挑眉。

嘛，那就把春梦变成现实吧。

 

以上。

 

姿势如下：

先从身后插入，不知道算是后入还是侧交（……），之后因为不好使力（着力点的问题？）所以快斗把新一摆弄成仰躺，腿M型，正面进入。

然后是把人抱起来坐在自己身上，让新一背后抵着床头，就这么用脐橙的深入姿势肏人。

迷迷糊糊的时候新一被做醒了，觉得这个春梦怎么这么激烈，手上有气无力地推搡着，半推不就欲拒还迎的。快斗就低头啃人乳尖，新一的手就搭在快斗的后脑勺抓着他的头发，本来是想扯开，结果无意识or下意识地就把人往自己身上按头了。

总而言之就是新一半梦半醒地被肏着，迷迷糊糊醒来。当晚换了好几个姿势，之后还有后入，但是太困了跪不住，就被快斗抱起来，背靠着快斗，坐在人腿上，又是脐橙。

折腾了好久以后两个人都累了，快斗就把jb插在新一的生殖道里，插一晚上（……） ~~（一直很想看插一晚上的桥段但没人写我就自己动手了）~~

第二天新一醒来，动了动身子，被快斗紧搂着不太能动弹，但能感觉得出来肌肉酸痛，很累；缩了缩后穴，里面一片湿哒哒的，而且身后某人的那啥还插在里边。

新一：黑羽快斗你就仗着不在发情期不会怀孕就插一晚上？？

然后快斗就被弄醒了，换了换位置那啥就滑出来了。快斗低头瞅了一眼，白浊从红肿的生殖道口流出来，就很色气嘛……之后两个小年轻黏黏糊糊亲起来，晨勃嘛，就接着来了发晨炮。

 

~~不知道什么时候写，但我会日自己ao3所以在这里记录一下，以防忘记（……）~~

 


End file.
